BUTTERFLY
by Teenagerspass
Summary: Luhan tidak menyangka jika ternyata selama ini dia hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai objek penelitian tugas . Ketulusan dan perjuangannya untuk menjadi sosok sumpurna pun sia-sia. Luhan sangat kecewa dan terpukul atas kenyataan itu. Luhan bersumpah akan menghancurkan dan merebut kebahagiaan mereka.../HUNHAN/ HunBaek/Yaoi/Boys Love/DLDR/Bad Summary/ FANFIC COLLAB (Who?)


_Aku selalu melihatnya dari balik benda tembus pandang ini. Menyaksikan mereka bersenda gurau di halaman rumah milik tetangga. Mereka selalu tertawa bahagia di sana, seolah tak ada satu beban pun yang menimpa hidup mereka._

 _Aku sangat iri ketika melihat mereka bisa berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu di kala siang yang cerah tanpa beban. Aku juga iri saat menyaksikan mereka bisa bermain dengan hujan di kala musim itu tiba, tanpa takut jatuh sakit setelahnya karena mereka memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang kuat._

 _Semua yang ada pada mereka membuatku iri._

 _Kebahagian...kesempurnaan...takdir... dan... Cinta?_

 **. .**

 **:.: BUTTERFLY :.:**

 **:..:**

 **:**

Cast: **Lu han l** Byun Baekhyun **l** **Oh Sehun** **l** Park Chanyeol **l** Haowen **l** And other

Genre: **Hurt Comfort, Romance,** _sedikit_ **Angst**

Rate : **T**

 **Disclaimer:** ©2016 _**CollabFanfic**_. Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka.

 **Warning!** This is **Yaoi! Boys Love** Fanfiction! **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead! Just close the page!

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki bermata rusa itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tubuh sosok yang menjadi objek pemandangannya dari tadi jatuh di rerumputan, diikuti dengan sosok kecil yang menimpa tubuh pria jakung itu. Bocah kecil yang berada di atas itu tertawa cekikikan ketika tangan milik sosok yang lebih besar merayap di sekitar pinggangnya. Tubuh kecilnya menggeliat ke sana-kemari hendak lepas dari rengkuhan sosok yang lebih besar namun tak bisa. Dan suara tawa yang indah pun mengalun di pekarangan rumah milik tetangganya itu.

Raut wajah lelaki bermata rusa itu - Luhan berubah sendu ketika ia mengingat kenyataan pahit yang menjadi beban hidupnya. Tangan mungilnya terangkat menyentuh permukaan benda dingin di depannya di sertai dengan binar rusa yang memandang dengan sorot penuh harap.

 _Andai aku bisa bermain bersama mereka._

"Lu?"

Luhan memutar tubuhnya ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsi lamunannya. Pria bermata rusa itu kembali memasang senyum manis tatkala sosok tampan yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hm?" tanyanya sambil membawa tubuh Luhan kepelukan. Lelaki itu menanamkan sebuah kecupan kecil di pucuk kepala adiknya lalu mengelus surai madu Luhan seperti kebiasaannya setiap pulang dari tempat kerja.

"Chan _hyung_ ~ tak bisakah aku bermain bersama mereka?" cicit Luhan teredam di dada bidang saudaranya. Suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan angin. Takut-takut, Luhan memilin ujung sweater yang dipakainya ketika sosok yang mengelusnya itu melonggarkan tubuh mereka. Menangkup kedua pipi Luhan lalu menatapnya dengan sorot mata sedih - _yang sangat Luhan hindari selama ini._

"Lu. Dengar. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga di dunia ini, bahkan nyawa sekalipun rela _hyung_ tukarkan untuk kebahagiannmu. Tapi untuk keinginanmu satu itu, _hyung_ tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Kau tau kan jika kon-"

"Ya. Aku tau _hyung_ " Sergah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum menenangkan sebelum kembali berucap, "Maaf karena telah bertanya. _Jja,_ bagaimana jika kita makan sekarang? Aku lapar~"

Melihat Luhan yang mengusap perutnya dengan tampang imut membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana jika kita pesan pizza? Meminumnya dengan sebotol coke lalu menonton Star Wars?"

Luhan memekik gembira. " _Call_!"

 **:.: HUNHAN :.:**

 **:..:**

 **:**

Incheon merupakan salah satu kota metropolitan di Korea Selatan selain Seoul, wajar jika sepagi ini sudah sibuk dengan rutinitas harian yang memenuhi jalan-jalan besarnya. Sebagian orang telah siap untuk menjalani hari, sebagian lagi sedang berusaha untuk mengejar keterlambatannya. Satu di antaranya adalah Park Luhan yang tengah berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya, ia terlambat bangun hari ini. Mungkin penyebabnya karena tadi malam Luhan dan kakaknya memutuskan untuk bergadang menyelesaikan seluruh series Star Wars.

" _Hyung!_ Kenapa tidak membangunkanku!" Luhan berseru sebelum mengambil duduk di seberang Chanyeol.

"Aku lelah berteriak padamu sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kau bilang 'lima menit lagi. Lima menit lagi' setiap aku membangunkanmu."

"Tetap saja harusnya kau memaksaku bangun! Hari ini Senin, aku ada mata kuliah _Prof. Laurence_. Dia sangat membenci keterlambatan asal kau tau." Sungutnya.

"Ya, maaf. Sekarang habiskan makananmu atau kau akan semakin terlambat."

Luhan mencebik lalu meminum susunya. "Aku berangkat."

"YA! Makan dulu! Kenapa kau hanya meminum susumu?"

"Sudah untung aku meminum susuku dari pada tidak sama sekali. Dah~ _hyung._ " Luhan mencium pipi Chanyeol cepat sebelum berlari keluar rumah.

"He-hey. Setidaknya bawa untuk kau makan di bus." Chanyeol buru-buru mengambil wadah lalu meletakkan beberapa roti isi ke dalamnya. Setelah itu mengejar Luhan yang sudah menjauh dari pekarangan rumah.

"Aish anak itu."

"Pagi _hyung_ ~"

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, mendapati putra sulung tetangganya yang bernama Oh Sehun. Pemuda berkulit putih itu sedang mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi. Bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus sepertinya.

"Pagi Sehun, kau ada kuliah pagi?"

"Yep, mata kuliah yang kusukai. Bedah plastik rekonstruksi. Errr... Sangat menyenangkan mengotak-atik struktur tubuh manusia. Terutama wajah." Sehun menggerak-gerakkan tangan layaknya memegang pisau bedah lalu terkekeh diakhir ucapannya.

Chanyeol melihat itu dengan kening berkerut, _ngeri_. "Ya. Itu- eum cukup menarik."

"Jadi, siapa wanita tadi? Apa teman kencanmu? Eeyyy... Aku kira kau bukan tipe lelaki seperti itu. Tapi yah, kau pasti sangat mencintainya hingga kalian hidup bersama."

Kening Chanyeol semakin berkerut dalam mendengar ocehan Sehun barusan. "Wanita, siapa?"

"Yang baru saja keluar dari rumahmu. Ya ampun, kau bahkan menyiapkannya bekal? Kau tipe _oppa_ yang memanjakan yah?" Sehun menutup mulutnya yang tersenyum lebar. Alisnya naik-turun berusaha menggoda Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham, dia bukan pacarku."

"Eyyyy~ tidak usah malu-malu begitu. Aku maklum. Kau yang tinggal sendiri pasti merasa kesepian dan membutuhkan teman hidup. _Arraseo_ , sebagai tetangga yang baik aku akan membantumu. Bawa kemari bekalnya, akan kupastikan dia menerimanya." Sehun menaiki sepeda motornya lalu menghampiri Chanyeol untuk mengambil kotak bekal dari tangan lelaki jangkung itu. Setelah memasukkannya ke dalam tas, Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi Sehun-"

"Sudah, tidak usah berterima kasih. Jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku. Sampai nanti _hyung._ " Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol sekali sebelum melajukan motornya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa pasrah menatap kepergian tetangganya yang _sok_ tahu itu.

 **:.: HUNHAN :.:**

 **:..:**

 **:**

" _Noona_!"

Seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan sehingga pemuda manis itu menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa si penepuk. Alisnya naik satu ketika sosok Sehunlah yang terlihat. Seingatnya Luhan tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya pada Sehun, tapi kenapa pemuda yang menjadi tetangganya itu menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum lebar padanya sekarang? Terlebih apa tadi panggilannya? _Noona?_

"Apa kau memakai _headset_? Atau kau menderita gangguan pendengaran? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu."

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Ya, sedari tadi Luhan memang mendengar ada orang yang berteriak-teriak ' _noona_ ' tapi Luhan tidak tahu jika orang yang dipanggil itu adalah dirinya. Yang benar saja, jelas-jelas dia itu pria yang _manly_.

"Kau ternyata memang menderitanya. Ck." Sehun menatap Luhan prihatin ketika Luhan hanya memandangnya bingung. Ia beranggapan jika sedari tadi Luhan tidak mendengar panggilan maupun ucapannya barusan. Jadi Sehun menggunakan bahasa isyarat agar Luhan mengerti.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Eoh? Kau bisa bicara? Kukira kau bisu. Dari tadi kau kupanggil tapi tidak menyahut juga."

"Tentu saja karna kau memanggilku _noona_ sedangkan aku ini lelaki."

"Hah?" Sehun melongo, terdiam beberapa saat sebelum dengan lancang menekan kedua dada Luhan dengan tangannya.

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun kasar. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Pekiknya terkejut bercampur kesal.

"Kau benar laki-laki."

Luhan berdecak mendengar gumaman nyaring Sehun. Dilanda rasa kesal dan tidak ingin terlambat untuk mengikuti mata kuliah pertamanya, Luhan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Tapi pemuda yang menjadi tetangganya itu mengejar langkahnya kemudian berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kukira kau perempuan, habis rambutmu panjang _sih_!"

"Hanya poniku yang panjang." Bantah Luhan berdehem sambil merapikan poninya yang memang panjang penutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat misterius, mungkin itu yang menjadikan alasan kenapa Chanyeol _hyung_ menyukaimu hingga kalian tinggal bersama." Kini Sehun berjalan mundur tepat di depan Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memang sudah seharusnya tinggal bersama Chan _hyung_."

"Wahh~ apa kalian sudah menikah?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, begitupun dengan Sehun. "Kau pacar Chanyeol _hyung_ kan?"

"Ap-apa?"

"Kau tinggal serumah dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ ahh~ atau kau kebetulan menginap di rumahnya tadi malam?"

"Yak! Mulutmu jangan asal bicara. Aku adalah adiknya Chan _hyung_ jadi sudah sepantasnya aku tinggal di sana. Aishh!" ujarnya merenggut kesal.

"Ap-apa?"

"Ck. Aku terlambat!" Luhan mendahului Sehun yang masih terbengong. Ia berlari tapi segera menghentikannya ketika mendapati Sehun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kukira Chanyeol _hyung_ tinggal seorang diri."

"Kenapa kau harus tahu?"

"Aku kan tetangganya."

"Kau kan sekarang sudah tahu. Cepat menyingkirlah! Aku sudah terlambat, Aishh." Luhan berkelit dengan gesit ketika Sehun kembali menghalangi jalannya. Luhan lantas berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Tanpa Luhan tahu Sehun ikut berlari, mengikuti Luhan hingga sampai di kelas lelaki mungil itu.

"Jadi dia dari jurusan seni." Gumam Sehun sambi menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Ia tersentak kecil saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring.

"Sial! Aku lupa menjemput Baekhyun."

 **:.: HUNHAN :.:**

 **:..:**

 **:**

Kelas sudah berakhir sejak 15 menit yang lalu, hanya tersisa Luhan seorang diri di ruangan yang dijadikan studio melukis fakultasnya itu. Apron yang Luhan kenakan penuh dengan cat air begitupun dengan tangannya. Luhan tersenyum puas meliat hasil lukisannya kali ini.

"Wahhh~ senyummu cantik."

Luhan terkesiap, hampir terjatuh dari duduknya saking terkejutnya. Mata rusa itu melotot ke arah Sehun yang sedang berdiri dengan satu tangan berada di atas lukisannya dan senyuman lebar. Sehun memajukan wajah mendekat pada Luhan yang lantas dihindari pria bermarga Park itu.

"Aku masih tidak percaya jika kau adalah adik Chanyeol _hyung_. Setahuku Chanyeol _hyung_ tinggal sendirian."

"Ak-aku tidak pernah keluar rumah." Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi gugup ditatap seintens itu oleh Sehun dalam jarak yang sangat dekat pula.

"Aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu berangkat kuliah padahal kita satu kampus."

"Kar-karna aku selalu berangkat pagi-pagi."

Sehun menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia lantas menarik wajahnya lalu menatap lukisan Luhan. Mata sipit itu melebar lalu berbinar kemudian. "Wahhh~ kau benar-benar berbakat."

"Te-terima kasih." Luhan memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menjaga jarak dengan Sehun.

"Wahhh~ benar-benar karya seni yang mengagumkan. Aku bisa merasakan kegembiraan mereka saat bermain air. Apa mereka kakak adik?"

"Y-ya."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya lalu menatap lekat-lekat lukisan Luhan. "Aku seperti pernah melihat laki-laki ini disuatu tempat."

Luhan mendadak gugup, nafasnya tercekat terlebih ketika Sehun berseru nyaring. "Bukankah ini aku dan Haowen?!"

"Mu-mungkin."

"Ini jelas-jelas aku dan Haowen sewaktu kami bermain air kemarin. Ya! Apa kau mengintip kami?"

"Ak-aku-"

Sehun terkekeh kecil. "Hahaha.. baiklah baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa harus malu begitu _hm_. Apa kau juga ingin bermain air?"

"Apa? Ti-tidak. Aku hanya merasa kalian sangat bahagia saat itu jadi itu membuatku ingin mengabadikannya dalam bentuk lukisan. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak. Aku malahan sangat senang. Hey. Bagaimana jika nanti sore kita bermain air? Haowen pasti senang mendapat teman baru."

Luhan memainkan jarinya yang kotor dengan cat air berwarna kuning dan hijau. "Aku tidak bisa. Chan _hyung_ melarangku."

Sehun berdecak lalu merangkul bahu Luhan _sok_ akrab. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukan Chanyeol _hyung_. Jadikan ini rahasia. Sekali-kali kau tidak harus menuruti larangannya." Sehun berusaha mempengaruhi Luhan agar menerima ajakannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Ia pikir Luhan itu misterius dan Sehun ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

 **:.: HUNHAN :.:**

 **:..:**

 **:**

Sehun tidak tahu jika niatnya membuat Luhan senang dengan mengajak pemuda itu untuk bermain akhir akan berakhir bencana. Tadi siang mereka diam-diam bermain air tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang ke Supermarket. Satu jam Sehun, Luhan dan juga Haowen gunakan untuk berlari-larian di bawah guyuran air yang sengaja Sehun pasang di atas pohon. Saat sedang memainkan permainan tumpukan burger seperti yang biasanya Sehun lakukan dengan Haowen, sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi. Luhan terlihat pucat dengan bibir yang membiru. Laki-laki itu juga bergetar hebat dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sehun panik. Haowen yang ketakutan langsung menangis kemudian. Walaupun sempat mengalami ketertegunan sesaat, Sehun segera melakukan pertolongan pertama yang pernah ia pelajari di kampusnya untuk kondisi Luhan, lalu ia berteriak kepada Ibunya untuk memanggil ambulance. Dan di sinilah ia berakhir, disalah satu ruang UGD dengan Luhan yang terbaring lemah di ranjang pesakitan.

Sehun duduk di samping ranjang dengan cemas. Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan kemari dan Ibunya sibuk mengurus administrasi. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang dingin, rasa sesal menyelimutinya. Harusnya ia tidak memaksa Luhan untuk mengacuhkan larangan Chanyeol. Rupanya tubuh Luhan sangat rentan sakit karena imun tubuhnya yang tidak stabil jadi pemuda itu harus pintar-pintar menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya.

"Sehun?"

Suara lirih itu membuat Sehun mendongak. Luhan sadar dan hal itu membuat Sehun lega. "Maaf, harusnya aku tidak memaksamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa bermain bersama kalian. Aku sudah lama ingin melakukannya tapi Chan _hyung_ selalu melarangku."

Sehun tersenyum, tangannya lantas mengusap poni panjang milik Luhan. Gerakannya perlahan menyurai helaian rambut halus itu hingga wajah Luhan yang tadinya tertutup menjadi terlihat seutuhnya. Mata Sehun membulat melihatnya sedangkan gerakan tangannya berhenti. Hal itu membuat Luhan sadar dari keterbuaiannya akan perlakuan Sehun. Ia segera menepis tangan Sehun lalu buru-buru membenahi poninya.

"Ka-kau-" Ucapan Sehun terpotong dengan kedatangan Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang menjadi tetangganya itu menatap marah pada Sehun sebelum Luhan memeluknya erat dan merengek minta pulang. Chanyeol menyanggupi, ia membawa Luhan pergi dari sana tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Sehun sedangkan Sehun hanya dapat melihat kepergian mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 **:.: HUNHAN :.:**

 **:..:**

 **:**

Waktu sudah terlewat tiga hari dan Sehun belum juga bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Radar keingin tahuan Sehun terhadap lelaki cantik itu pun semakin meningkat kala ia tak sengaja melihat noda hitam tak beraturan yang terukir di wajah lelaki itu.

Maka itu Sehun berada disini sekarang. Di dalam perpustakaan universitas yang menyimpan berbagai macam buku tentang ilmu kedokteran. Lelaki itu berdiri didepan sebuah rak yang menyimpan beberapa buku dengan istilah-istilah penyakit tertentu. Sehun mengambil salah satu buku bersampulkan kulit manusia.

Sehun berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang kosong, menarik kursi yang tersedia kemudian mendudukinya. Lalu membuka lembar demi lembar halaman buku itu. Bola mata Sehun tak luput dari deret tulisan yang tersusun rapi disana hingga perhatiannya terhenti ketika ia mulai menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

 _...adalah jenis kanker yang jarang dan gawat bermula dari kulit manusia dan bisa menyebar ke organ lain dalam tubuh. Gejala-gejala yang dialaminya biasanya diawali dengan kemunculan tahi lalat baru atau perubahan pada tahi lalat yang sudah ada. Tahi lalat yang terserang penyakit itu bisa terasa gatal dan bisa mengalami pendaraan, selain itu ukurannya juga bisa melebihi tahi lalat normal._

Sehun menyimak tulisan itu dengan seksama. Ah, ternyata terkaannya beberapa hari ini memang hitam yang menyebar di sekitar wajah Luhan yang tertutupi surai pirang itu memang salah satu dari gejala penyakit ini.

Lalu Sehun membalik buku yang ia pegang untuk melanjutkan bacaannya.

 _Beberapa faktor penyebab kanker kulit ini antara lain ; memiliki banyak tahi lalat atau bintik-bintik, kulit pucat yang mudah terbakar, memiliki anggota keluarga yang pernah menderita penyakit ini atau juga bisa karena rambut yang berwarna merah / pirang._

 _Selama ini untuk penyembuhan penyakit itu satu-satunya jalan hanyalah dengan operasi. Obat-obatan ataupun kemoterapi tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit itu secara sempurna, itu hanya untuk pencegahan semata._

 _Dokter dan para ilmuan pun sudah melakukan observasi demi menciptakan obat untuk penyembuhan penyakit itu, namun sampai sekarang belum ada satupun yang berhasil._

 _ **Plop**_

Tepat diakhir baris kalimat itu selesai ia baca, Sehun menutup bukunya dengan senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. " _ **Melanoma?**_ Kanker kulit berbahaya yang belum ditemukan obatnya. Ah, cukup menarik juga untuk dijadikan objek penelitian"

 **:.: HUNHAN :.:**

 **:..:**

 **:**

Sore ini Luhan menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Menyaksikan tetangganya yang tengah bermain di halaman rumah mereka dari balik jendela kamarnya. Luhan mendesah pelan kala mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Sejak saat itu Sehun belum juga menemuinya kembali. Ada rasa rindu yang terselip di hatinya. Yah, meskipun hanya beberapa hari berinteraksi dengan Sehun namun kehangatan yang disiratkan dari aura lelaki itu seolah telah melekat di tubuh Luhan.

Badan Luhan sedikit berjengit kebelakang, ketika sosok Sehun yang ia perhatikan juga tengah memperhatikannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil kearahnya sembari melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Binar rusanya membulat lucu kala melihat isyarat tubuh Sehun yang tidak ia mengerti.

Lelaki pucat itu mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas kepala kemudian membentuk tanda hati disana. Sehun juga mengangkat sebelah kakinya, merentangkannya bergantian ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti...ah, _ballerina_. Haowen yang berada disebelah Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya bocah kecil itu tengah memakai rok milik ballerina sungguhan disana.

 _Ah sebenarnya apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sih._

Batin Luhan sambil terkikik geli menyaksikan tingkah _Oh_ bersaudara itu. Namun Luhan segera menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat tubuh mereka yang berputar kemudian berdiri membelakanginya.

Luhan membekap mulutnya tak percaya kala melihat kertas yang menempel di punggung Sehun dan Haowen _ **Maafkan kami ya?-**_ seperti itulah kalimanya.

Sepertinya mereka sedang mengutarakan rasa bersalah mereka tentang kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin. Lalu Luhan pun segera berlari ke meja belajarnya kemudian mengambil secarik kertas gambarnya dan menulis kalimat balasan disana.

 _ **Aku sudah memaafkan kalian**_

Luhan menempelkan kertas itu di kaca jendelanya sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah mereka. Setelah mendapat balasan dari Luhan Sehun dan Haowen pun nampak _berhigh five_ ria.

 **...**

Suasana cafe cukup lenggang malam ini, hanya ada beberapa pasangan di sudut sana dan seorang pekerja kantoran yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Baekhyun sedang membaca buku ketika Sehun datang. Pria yang menjadi pacarnya itu duduk di seberangnya dengan satu gelas bubble tea rasa cokelat yang sebelumnya telah Sehun pesan tadi. Sehun berdehem kecil untuk mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya "Ehm. Baek ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan padamu"

Baekhyun menutup bukunya kemudian beralih menatap Sehun dengan mata memicing "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar, ditatapi dengan sorot mata menuduh oleh kekasihnya selalu membuatnya serba salah. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu Baek, aku tidak akan meminta putus denganmu" Ujar Sehun sedikit bergurau. Baekhyun mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika mulai besok aku tidak bisa menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang seperti biasa."

"Ap-apa? Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tergagap. Terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan kekasihnya.

"Em, sebenarnya aku ada tugas penelitian dari Profesor James. Dan aku harus mulai mencari objek untuk penelitianku segera, mulai besok aku akan sangat sibuk. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti Baek" Ujar Sehun dengan raut wajah penuh sesal kemudian menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa jika memang kau sibuk, mulai besok kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku bisa berangkat bersama Kyungsoo. Kau berkonsentrasilah mengerjakan tugasmu, lakukan yang terbaik, aku akan selalu mendukungmu" Ujar Baekhyun penuh pengertian.

Sehun meremas tangan kekasihnya kemudian mengecupnya singkat "Terimakasih Baek" Kata Sehun dengan senyum tulus dibibirnya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan wajahnya sambil melemparkan senyum lebarnya "Apapun untukmu, Sehun-ah"

" _Maafkan aku Baek, aku tidak bisa menceritakan siapa objek penelitianku kepadamu sekarang"_ Batin Sehun merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi kekasihnya.

 **Tobicontineo...**


End file.
